A Light In Darkness
by Princess-angel3
Summary: Alternate reality Serena and Raye are princess's of the north kingdom of earth. Queen serenity, their mother finds a propehcy but who does it affect? Story starts off slow, but i promise will get better! please r
1. How it all begins

Hi there guys! This is my new story. I hope to maybe finish my other stories soon but at the moment I have forgotten where I was heading with them so for now I will write this one.

For those of you who have read my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated them in a long time. I moved out of home only to find that I wasn't able to get the internet at the house I was living in and so didn't write anything on my stories.

So I hope you guys like my new story. Please review and let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER; I don't own sailor moon……

**A light in darkness**

By Chrissy

**Prologue **

In ancient times, when the world was all but new, there were several gifted people who could predict future events long before they were destined to occur. Some foretold dark days for the human race, where wars would divide the world. Some were of hope, when a day would come of peace and unity.

And some were of evil. Although the evil of these prophecies was not bound for earth until millennia after they had been predicted.

There exist four kingdoms. North, South, East and West. For many years the four kingdoms lived in harmony, mostly keeping to themselves. But soon jealousy would rage between sides. Travelers who wished to live outside of these kingdoms would visit each and everyone. Soon they had become a traveling entertainment group. They visited each kingdom and noted that each one was completely different from another.

They believed though all were beautiful, the North kingdom was the best of all. Not just because of the shear beauty but for the people that they had met. The East kingdom also grabbed there attention but could not compete with the north. They believed that over the years they had begun traveling that the South and West kingdoms had become cold and unfeeling towards the outsiders. They were harsh rulers and many of the people that they had met in the town were too afraid to even acknowledge them anymore. When news had traveled around that the South and West kingdoms were not favoured by many, they had started a war with the other two kingdoms.

Queen Serenity had become a young Queen when she had married King Tranquility. Luckily for the two, their betrothal had been a great match as they had fallen deep in love with one another. They ruled the North kingdom and were responsible for the friendly environment that was outside their castle walls. The towns' people adored their young lieges. Her husband had been a firm leader with a soft heart. He was also a kind lover and husband. She had bore him to beautiful baby girls who he adored more than anything else, apart from his wife. The eldest was Rayena, who as a baby everyone knew was her fathers' girl. The youngest, Serena, was a replica of her mother. He had always held a soft spot for her because of that reason but Rayena would always be his favourite girl. She had the same flare and passion as her father and the two formed a great bond. Serena had always clung to her mother and so the two were never short of attention.

The East kingdom was ruled by King Endymon and Queen Terra. The pair were also deeply in love with one another. To outsiders the king would appear to be cold and uncaring. But he was instead more of a quiet man. He was a man of actions not words. Some believed that the actual workings of the kingdom were done by the Queen. It was said that she had a strong strategical mind, and the king looked after the military side of things. Whatever they did it worked for them. Much to the kings delight they had had two healthy sons. Endymon or Darien for short was the eldest. He was like his father. Quiet, stoic and noble. Jadeite was the youngest and a joker. He was always laughing or making some sort of noise. He greatly entertained his family, and seemed to be the only one that could make his brother smile.

But the happy families were soon torn a part.

For the jealousy of the South and West kingdoms lead to war. Being the leaders of their kingdoms they rose to the challenge, but unfortunately for the peaceful kingdoms, their heroic Kings were slain in battle. The joint efforts of there loyal armies resulted in the downfall of the South and West kingdoms. But with heavy hearts the two kingdoms mourned their losses.

Soon after the death of her husband, Queen Serenity had stumbled upon one of those fabled prophecies. It told of the dark child born by a mother of light, who in a time of great anger would unleash a rage upon her home, friends and loved ones. The only way to calm this rage was held in the heart of the light child. If the two ever were to separate then heaven help those in rages way.

The Queen felt in her heart that it was speaking of her own child, Rayena. But as it also spoke of the child of light she believed that it was Serena, and so had not again paid attention to the prophecy. Her two girls grew into beautiful young women. Their father would be very proud.

**Chapter 1- How it all begins**

A gentle wind swept lightly through the beautiful garden. Queen serenity watched from her balcony as her youngest daughter tended the garden she loved so much. She smiled as she thought about the beginning of Serena's garden. As the palace folk called it.

It hadn't been long after her husband, King Tranquility had died, and Serena had sat out in the empty space that used to occupy the area beforehand. She would lie on the grass and stare at the sky for hours at a time. No one seemed to be able to figure out why. But one day when they had woken in the morning, they had found her digging up the area and planting neat rows of flowers. They all stared at her in astonishment. She was only at the time, 8 years old. At first they believed that she was just planting them hap-hazardly, but once she had finished they resembled a puzzle.

" Do you like my garden mummy?" she had asked, her face looking at her mother excitedly.

" Yes dear it looks very beautiful," the Queen had replied. Serena smiled.

" I'm glad you like it mummy. Daddy told me to plant them for you. He said that all these flowers were the ones he had given you as presents," she had said looking back towards the small plants. Serenity looked at her shocked.

" What? How did daddy tell you that?" she whispered as she knelt before the young child. Serena looked at her mother, and began trembling.

" He visited me when I was lying on the grass one day. He told me that no one else would be able to see him. But he said he loved me and Raye with all his heart but he wanted me to do him a favour. He wanted to leave this garden for you so you would always remember him," Serena had said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears welled in her own eyes as she hugged her daughter.

" Thank you Serena, I will cherish the garden always."

And so Serena had been the only one to tend to the garden as she didn't want anyone to touch the garden that her father had wanted.

There were many types of flowers in the maze, as it had grown to be. There were roses of nearly every colour. Tranquility had always given serenity roses for anniversary's or birthdays. At first it had been small but then Serena had decided to add a section on for her sister and her friends. So then there were also Raye's favourite flowers, red gerberas. Then she had planted some for her young friends and guards. For Mina there were orange tiger-lilies. For Lita green ivy and for Ami blue irises. Among them she had planted white carnations, the petals outlined in a soft pink just to break up the clumps of colour. When the travelers visited their kingdom they brought with them some flowers that they didn't have and so she had planted them as well.

After some of the towns folk had heard about Serena's garden, a townsman had built a statue-fountain of the late King. It was of the king kneeling over and holding an urn. He was tipping it as though he were pouring life. The townsfolk had presented it to the Queen and they had happily watched as the palace guards and some towns' man placed it at the centre of the small garden. Once it was in place, it then looked as though the urn the king was tipping was pouring love into the garden. They had also placed a plaque on it telling of the kings' courageous efforts in the war that had ultimately killed him. But the Queen had asked them kindly if they could maybe do a new one, and adding in the King from the East who had also died aiding her husband. They had agreed and a new plaque was made.

After watching them place the statue, Serena had run to the man and hugged him for building such a beautiful thing. The townspeople were surprised by her actions, but all felt the joy she had as she stood and stared at the fountain. Raye had walked over and took Serena's hand and lead her back to their mother. She had turned and glared at the man, but he only smiled back, which she slightly returned.

And so Serena spent most of her time wandering around the maze, and sitting on the bench they had placed near the fountain. She would study there or even just read books.

Today though, sadly as it was, is the anniversary of the King's death. And every year as she did before, Serena picked some flowers from the garden and placed them on his grave. She watched as Raye joined her younger

sister in the garden and picked some flowers of her own. Raye had grown up so much like her father. At that thought Serenity's smile faded. It had been eight long years since she had lost her husband and soul mate. Although now she felt like she was finally moving on. Her daughters were almost out of their teens although Serena wasn't quite sixteen yet. She felt that Tranquility would be as proud of his daughters as she herself was.

She now had to turn her attention to finding a husband for Raye. The young beauty was nearing her eighteenth birthday. She laughed to herself as she thought about how Raye would handle this.

" Quite rebelliously," she whispered to herself.

She made her way down to the garden to join her daughters beside their fathers' grave. As the girls watched her coming towards them, they smiled.

" Here mother, I picked these for you. Roses, so that you may be able to give back something of which he had given you," Serena said softly handing her the bunch of roses, one of every colour. She took them from her smiling.

" Thank you Serena." The three stood there as they looked at his grave, each smiling as they thought of the happy memories that they had of the extraordinary man. Serena placed her flowers on the grave.

" May these flowers bring you joy and happiness. They are tended to with the love that I have for you and my family. For the life that you were able to give me. May you always rest in peace," she whispered softly as she kneeled in front of the grave, kissing her fingers and touching the inscription of the grave face. She stood up and moved behind her mother and sister.

Raye stepped forward and knelt before the grave, placing the flowers beside Serena's.

" I hope I have made you proud father, for I wish someday to be able to live life with the same contentment and happiness that you had. I promise that I will look after mother and Serena. I take it to be my duty to be the one they look to in times of need. I love you," Raye whispered as she bowed her head. She stood up and turned to her family and smiled before walking over to Serena and wrapping her arm around the girls' slender shoulders. Serenity turned to face her girls and smiled slightly.

" Could you please give me some privacy." The two looked at each other and smiled.

" Sure," they said together, as they hugged there mother and walked back towards the palace.

Serenity knelt before the grave, placing the flowers with the other two bunches.

" Where do I start Tranquility? I miss you now as much as I missed you then. It doesn't seem to get any easier. The girls have grown up so beautifully I'm sure you'd be proud. Raye is so much like you. Everytime I look at her I can see you smiling back at me. Serena is becoming my twin I think," she said as she laughed a little.

" She is growing up to be very beautiful. But I think the time has come for me to face the fact that my girls are almost women, well Raye is. Its time she started looking for a husband. I don't know whether I should maybe betroth her. She doesn't seem to care that she is at the age I was when I married you. And knowing Raye if I left it to her I'd be long gone before she'd marry. I just don't know what to do with her," she sighed, as she traced her fingers over the inscription.

" I wish you were here to help me, Raye always listened to you. But then I don't think I would have much luck with Serena either. She is just like I was at her age. She would never want to marry unless she loved that man in question. I hope you are at peace dear husband, watching over us and guarding us from harm. I hope you know that I will always love you," she whispered as she stood up and looked towards the garden smiling. She looked at the grave and blew a kiss before turning and walking back towards the palace.

Mina, Ami and Lita had watched from a far as the three visited the grave.

" Hey do you reckon its time we should show them the room? I mean after all it is finished," Lita asked, looking at her friends.

" I suppose now is a better time than any. Maybe it will cheer them up a bit," Ami replied smiling.

When they saw the girls walking back towards the castle they hurriedly caught up to them.

" Princess's'," Mina said bowing. Raye turned and grabbed Mina by the ear.

" How many times do I have to tell you not to call us by that," she scolded her friend before letting her go and looking at the two other girls with her.

" Ami and Lita, what brings you out here on this fine day?" she asked smiling at them.

" We came to see if you two wanted some company," Ami replied smiling, all the while mina moaning in the background.

" That would be lovely," Serena said softly as she joined the group.

" Great! So what did you guys wanna do for the rest of the day?" Lita asked excitedly.

" Well I haven't really thought much about it," Serena said as she looked back towards the grave.

" Oh ok, well I'm sure there is something we can do," Lita replied happily as she grabbed Serena by the hand and began dragging her towards the palace.

" Hey! Lita! Don't drag her like that! If you don't let go of her right now I'm going to deck you!" Raye yelled after the pairs retreating backs. Lita turned back and stuck her tongue out before turning and continuing on her way. Ami and mina had to stifle their laughter as they watched Raye storm of after them before hurriedly trying to catch her as well.

" Lita where are we going?" Serena asked as she desperately tried to keep up with her friend with out tripping over in the process.

" It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see."

" Well could we maybe slow it down a bit then please?" Serena begged her friend. Lita looked at her surprised.

" Sorry Serena," she apologized sheepishly. Serena just smiled as she tried catching her breath. They had long entered the palace and were nearing the girls' bedrooms. Lita stopped abruptly, forcing Serena to run into her.

" Here we are, just gotta wait for the girls to get here ok."

" ugh sure," Serena said looking at her friend strangely. They had stopped outside the guards' quarters. They were the only area of the palace that Raye and Serena weren't allowed to enter. As mina and Ami and Lita were there guards they had to have a special area for training purposes and meetings with the rest of the palace security. Namely though it was just Luna and Artermis, the Queen's personal advisors that they saw in there.

" Lita why here? We aren't allowed in there," Serena had questioned. Lita just smiled.

The rest of the girls finally caught up with them. Mina and Ami trying to calm Raye down. Lita took a step back as she saw the look on her face.

" Ok Raye I wasn't going to hurt her just cool it."

" Don't you tell me to cool it missy."

" Raye calm down its not like she was kidnapping me, I'm quite alright," Serena said calmly as she stood between her sister and her friend. Raye looked at her and sighed.

" I know sorry Lita," she apologized. The tall girl smiled.

" Don't sweat it." Raye finally took notice of where they were.

" Uhh what are we doing here?" The three girls looked at her smiled.

" We have a surprise for you. Queen Serenity said that seeing as we hardly ever use this area due to the fact that we don't really guard against attacks seeing as there are none, that we could use this space for anything that we deemed fit. We asked if you two would be able to use this space as well and she agreed. So, we decided to redecorate and make it into a sort of common room. A place where we could all hang out," Mina explained excitedly.

Lita covered Raye's eyes and Ami did the same to Serena. Mina opened the door and the girls lead the princesses in to the room. When Ami and Lita removed their hands the girls looked around in amazement.

They had never seen inside the area before and were quite surprised at the amount of space there was. The room was in the shape of a pentagon, and the girls had decorated each wall in their favourite colours. They were mesmerized by the different colours of the room. Just looking around it they could feel that the room was one of happy times to come. The door that opened into the room entered at a point.

Directly across from the door was Serena's wall. It was decorated in a light pink. There were two dark pink bean bags situated around a small white coffee table sitting in front of them with a picture of all the girls in a silver frame. The only window in the room was on that wall and the girls had made it a window seat. They knew that the princess liked to look out over the palace grounds as it always calmed her, although she was relatively calm all the time. On the window sill were several vases of the carnations from her garden. They were her favourite. There was also a frame with a picture of the King sitting beside the flowers. Pulled to the side and tied up with silver bows were metallic pink curtains with a silver moon pattern on them.

To the right was Raye's wall. It was down in a dark red. Her wall had a fire grate. Since she was a child Raye had loved being near fire, so the girls had down the fire grate as her wall. On top of the fire place was her father's sword. It was sheathed in a red case that had a pattern of fire running over it. The hilt had been encrusted with ruby and diamonds. On each end of the sword sat two vases with red gerberas. Around the fire place were two red bean bags.

Mina's wall was a light orange. Against the wall was a large mirror and small dressing table framed in varnished wood. Sitting in the centre was another vase of roses, this time holding orange tiger lilies. The wood had heart patterns running around it and on the corners were four large amber gem stones shaped as hearts. She also had two bean bags that were orange.

In between mina's wall and Lita's wall was the door. Lita's wall was a dark forest green. The girls had wanted to put in a kitchen but as the room wasn't THAT big they couldn't. So instead she had just opted to put in a small bench against the wall with a little bar fridge underneath so that she was able to keep small snacks and drinks in the room. It also had fiver green bar stools under the bench and two dark green bean bags sitting in front. On the bench sat another vase with green ivy and a small photo of the girls when they were first together.

Ami's wall was to the left of Serena's. It was a sky blue in colour. Against the wall was a large unit shelf. In the middle it held a medium sized fish tank with tropical fish. Around the fish tank she had blue irises. The unit had towers on each side and both were completely full of books. The wood of the unit was varnished and matched with the mirror on mina's wall. The pattern of the wood though looked like icicles. In front of the unit were two light blue bean bags.

The carpet in the room was all five colours. It came to a point at the very centre of the room.

" Wow! You guys did all this?" Raye asked looking at her friends. They nodded their heads.

" It's just somewhere we can all hang out with out being in each others rooms," Mina replied as she walked over and sat on an orange bean bag. Each of the girls went and sat in the area. Each found that their bean bags were quite comfy.

" We were going to put a sofa in but then decided not to because it cuts of the areas to each other. So we opted for bean bags. Do you two like it?" Lita asked as she looked at the princesses. They both smiled.

" I love it Lita. You guys did a really good job," Serena replied as she looked around at her friends. A knock at the door interrupted the girls as they looked to see who it was.

Luna entered the room followed by Artermis. They looked around the room shocked at the colour before recovering their duties.

" Princess Rayena and princess Serena, your mother has requested your presence in the throne room please," Luna announced as she looked at the two in question. They looked at each other and stood up.

" May I ask what for?" Raye piped up as she walked towards her mothers advisors. Artermis shook his head.

" We are not privy to that information your highness." Raye looked ready to throttle him as he addressed her title.

The girls walked out of the room followed by the two advisors. It was common knowledge around the palace that the two princesses hated been addressed so formally, especially when it was by people they had known their whole lives. But most of them did it just for fun. Just to see the reaction they could get, especially form Raye. Serena on the other hand always let it slip, she didn't like it much either but she knew it was always just in fun. As they neared the throne room Serena began to get anxious. It didn't go unnoticed by Raye.

" What's wrong Serena?"

" What is it do you think she wants to see us about? She never summons us to the throne room if it weren't important," Serena stated as she looked back towards the advisors. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice the girls in front.

" I don't know Serena, we'll just have to wait and find out."

The queen sat in the communication room in front of a large screen. She was taking to queen of the East kingdom.

" I believe this is a good match Serenity, they are the closest in age and I think your daughter maybe able to provoke him to come out of his shell. Ever since his father died, he just cut himself off from everyone," a soft voice spoke.

" Yes I believe you are correct Terra this will be a perfect match. So the sooner we have everything arranged the better. Our kingdoms will finally be united," serenity spoke smiling.

" How would you like to finalize the details?" Terra asked.

" Well at the end of this month is Serena's 16th birthday. I was planning a party for the girls as they never really get to experience formal functions. You are quite welcome to join us. After which we can discuss the betrothal," Serenity explained.

" That would be lovely. Then it is settled we will be leaving for you palace in mere weeks."

" It would be lovely to see you again," Queen serenity said smiling.

The two said their good byes and the queen left for the throne room.

Queen serenity sat in the throne room as she waited for her daughters to enter. She was staring at a photo of the two in question, when they were young, cute and so cheerful. They had both grown up to be so beautiful. Yet they were nothing a like. They contrasted like the day and night.

The eldest, Rayena, had jet-black hair, so black it gave off a violet hue. Her beauty personified exotic. And she definitely got it from her fathers' side. She was a charming girl, friendly honest and happy. But she also had the worst temperament. She was also very protective of her younger sister, Serena.

Serena was almost an exact replica of herself, only Serena's hair had lightened to a silver- blonde, as she got older. Where Rayena's beauty was dark and exotic, Serena was light and pure. She was shy, very quiet, and kept mostly to herself. Which is why Rayena had become protective. She feared that someone would break Serena's charm if ever she were violated.

As they entered the room their mother stood from her seat and began walking towards them. The two advisors bowed and left the three alone.

" What is it you wanted to see us about mother?" Raye asked as she watched the slender woman approach. The Queen smiled.

" Come sit down with me, we have much to discuss," the Queen said turning and heading for the study at the side of the room. The girls followed and sat on a chair across from their mother. The Queen sighed a little and then looked at her daughters.

" Raye I'm sure you are aware that you are nearing your eighteenth birthday."

The raven haired beauty nodded her head. The queen continued.

" I know you haven't thought much about your duty in recent times, in fact ever I think. But I really need to stress to you that you start doing so. You are at that age where I married your father and not long after became Queen to this kingdom. Should I, heaven forbid, die or even just step down, I need to know that you are going to be there to take up my position," the queen informed her eldest daughter.

" Yes I realize this mother, and I'm sorry if it seems like I am not paying attention to my role. I understand where you are coming from but there are some things I wish to think over."

" Ok Raye just as long as you don't take forever then I guess I can live with that," the Queen said smiling. She then looked over at Serena.

" Now for your birthday, what are we going to do?" Serena looked at her surprised.

" Well I actually hadn't thought about it," she said blushing. Raye and serenity laughed.

" Well I think I will go and plan something," the queen said as she stood up. She began walking away when she heard Serena's voice behind her.

" I don't want to do anything." But the queen just smiled and kept walking. Serena sighed. The two girls stood from their chairs and began walking back to the room with the girls.

" Actually Serena I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need to think about some things ok," she said as she looked at her sister and smiled. Serena nodded her head and smiled back as she watched her sister walk away in the opposite direction.

Serena reached the room and heard the girls laughing. She smiled as she thought about how they come to be such great friends. She walked in to the room and the girls turned to look at her.

" So what happened?" an over excited Mina asked as she rushed over to her friend and dragged her to a seat.

" Nothing really, mother just wanted to see Raye about some things. She said she was also going to plan something for my birthday," Serena replied as she took a drink Lita had offered her.

" Oh yeah I can't wait. Its party time!" mina said punching her fists in the air. The girls all laughed.

" I really don't want her to plan anything," Serena tried to explain but Mina was so happy at the prospect of doing something that she didn't listen to a word that Serena said.

-------------------------

Raye walked around the maze in a some what hap hazard manner. She knew her mother was anxious for her to take her role seriously but the more she thought about how she would run the kingdom, the more she believed that she would not be up for the job. As much as she would love to follow in her father's foot steps, there was an unmistakable pressure to run the kingdom the way that her parents have done so. And she just couldn't see her self doing it. She knew that her temper could often get the better of her, and running a kingdom like that was not how she wanted it. In her heart she knew that the only thing she could to was to let Serena surpass her as the heir to the throne. Serena had the same calmness that their mother had and she knew Serena knows the castle workings inside and out. She would have no problem leading the kingdom, maybe even more successful then her parents.

As she mindlessly walked the garden she found her self standing in front of her father's fountain. She sat on the edge and let her feet dangle in the water. She looked up at the statue and frowned.

" Am I making the right decision father? I don't want to put Serena under pressure but I just don't think I could make it work like she could," Raye questioned.

" I know that she has the same ability to hold the people's attention like mother can. I know that she can also be a fair ruler like you were," she reasoned to herself. She dipped her hand in the water and played with it for a while. She looked back up at the statue and smiled, she knew what she was to do.

-----------------------

Serenity was sitting in the communication room when Raye came to talk to her.

" Mother I wish to hold a meeting. I have some things I need to discuss with everyone," Raye informed her. Serenity looked confused.

" What's on your mind?"

" I'd rather explain to everyone at the one time. So if you could call a meeting sometime today or even tomorrow then I will let you know," Raye

said as she began walking out of the room.

Her mother watched her as she was leaving the room, wondering what on earth was so important that she wanted to address the whole of the palace members. She summoned Luna into the room.

" You wished to speak to me?" Luna said as she entered. The queen turned and smiled.

" yes Luna, it seems Raye has something she wishes to share with the members of the palace so I want you to organize a meeting for when ever it is possible please," she asked her advisors.

" And who am I to summon for this meeting?"

" Well I don't know who she had in mind, so I guess Serena, their guards, your self and Artermis, myself of course, and the military officials," serenity replied somewhat out of character, as she tried to think of who Raye could want to speak with. Luna nodded and headed for the door.

" Oh and Luna make sure everyone who attends knows that this is a formal meeting and we are to be addressed as our titles demand," serenity reminded her.

" Of course," Luna said as she turned and left the room. The queen turned back to the screen and completed what she was doing before getting up and heading for the adjoining balcony.

After Luna had run around and informed all the required people to the meeting, everyone had gathered in the conference room. All were seated at a round table with the Queen and the two princesses seated on one side and the advisors and guards at another.

" I would presume that you are all wondering why we are holding this meeting," the Queen started, as she watched everyone nod their heads and she continued.

" Well I too am wondering. My daughter, Princess Raye has requested this meeting to be held so I will pass the meeting over to her," the queen finished as she motioned for Raye to stand as she seated herself.

" As most of you are aware I am nearing my eighteenth birthday. This after noon my mother, sister and I had a discussion regarding my role in this kingdom. After quite some thought on this matter I have made a decision that will affect everyone at this table. As you all know I am heir to the throne, and should anything happen to our Queen I am to take over. But, I feel that it is in the kingdoms best interests that I relinquish the throne to Serena," Raye informed the stunned table. Murmurs and 'what' could be heard coming from everyone before Raye once again took control and shushed the table.

" Like I said I have given this some serious thought. We all know that I have quite a temper some times and I don't wish to run this kingdom with my temper ruling my head. I know Serena is more than capable of running this kingdom much the same as the queen and king have. She knows more about the workings than I do, she is level headed and always calm," Raye explained as everyone let her words sink in.

" Are you quite sure, Raye?" the queen asked. Raye looked at her and smiled.

" Never been more sure in my life. Lets face it and be honest, you all think that Serena would be more suited to being a queen than I am. I only have this kingdoms best interest at heart and Serena is the kingdoms best interest."

" Serena, how do you feel about this?" the queen asked. Serena looked at her dazed.

" If that's what you want," she said softly looking at Raye. The raven haired beauty smiled. The queen stood up.

" All those in favour of Serena becoming heir to the throne over Raye, raise your right hand." Everyone at the table raised their hand.

" Then it is agreed the heir to the throne of the north kingdom is Princess Serena," queen serenity informed the table as she looked at her youngest daughter and smiled.

The meeting was ended and while most were still surprised at Raye's actions all believed that she was right. Mina was the first to speak to Raye after the meeting.

" Wow Raye! You really shocked us all there! But I guess you gave this a lot of thought."

" I know I shocked myself at first but like I said, I'm 100 sure I made the right decision," Raye replied sighing in relief. She looked over at her sister who hadn't moved from her seat.

" I just hope I haven't put to much pressure on Serena, I probably should have spoken to her first."

Mina looked between her two friends. She noted the worried look on both their faces. One was worried about the impact on the others life and the other was worried about handling the new role.

" Raye if its any consolation I think you made the right decision. Serena just didn't expect it that's all. Once she lets the news sink in then I think she'll realize it to ok. But if you want my advice, you need to stop babying her Raye. If she is to run this kingdom one day, then you are going to have to let her get close to people. She needs to experience certain situations so that she can learn from them," mina explained as she moved closer to her friend. Raye smiled.

" I know that, its just hard to let go because she is my baby sister and I promised dad that I would look after her. I still need to protect her in someway." At that comment mina got an idea. She excused herself and went in search of the queen.

" Queen Serenity, sorry to interrupt you but I was wondering if I may have a word?" mina asked as she neared the queen. The woman smiled.

" What was it you wished to see me about?"

" I was just talking to Raye. I'm sure you are aware at how Raye is overprotective of Serena. Seeing as now she does not have a particular role in the kingdom, how would you feel if she became part of our guards? That way she is still able to protect Serena and also have a role in the kingdom," mina explained to the queen. The older woman pondered the guards' words and smiled.

" Well you have some truth there, if Raye agrees then I don't have a problem with that. Just as long as she knows that you will still be in charge," the queen replied smiling.

" Thank you. I shall go inform her and we can start on her training right away," mina curtsied and walked towards Lita and Ami. She told them of her news and they all smiled in excitement. They made their way towards Raye and Serena, as Raye had gone to check if her sister was ok.

" Excuse us guys but we have something we wish to share with you. I spoke to your mother after we had our chat before Raye, and I told her of how you said you wished that there was some way in which you could still protect Serena. I put forward that because you have stepped down from being the future queen that you had no particular role in the kingdom. I suggested that you become part of the guards, like Lita Ami and myself. This way you are still able to protect Serena and you have a role within the kingdom," Mina excitedly explained to her friend. The princesses looked at them stunned.

" And she agreed to it?" Raye asked. The group nodded their heads.

" We believe that you will love this new role, you have a flare for battle just like your father did. And we know that you want to be useful," Ami stated. Raye smiled.

" I would love nothing more then to join you."

The group continued to talk until Serena excused herself and left the room. She needed to be by herself for awhile, and she was becoming vastly tired, she explained. Not long after everyone else left the room, murmuring to each other about the afternoon's stunning events.

---------------------------

Serena's birthday was getting closer and the girls had decided to give something special for her presents. They organized a gift that was from all of them and then each girl was giving her something personal from themselves. Raye didn't know about the gift they were all giving her, as they planned to give a similar gift to Raye.

" So how are we going to give her the present without Raye being near her?" Ami asked the girls as they sat on the end of her bed. They thought it safer to be in one of their rooms instead of the main room so as the princesses wouldn't hear them.

" Well I guess we are going to have to distract Raye long enough so that one of us can give her the present without Raye seeing it," mina murmured as she played with a tassel on the end of Ami's pillow.

" Well I'll give it to Serena that way I can give her my present at the same time," Lita piped up. The girls smiled.

" Ok well you go find Serena and we'll go and hang out with Raye," mina said as she jumped up from the bed excitedly, throwing the pillow in the air. The girls laughed before they to jumped up and out there plan into action.

-----------------------------

" Oh come on Serena! You'll love it I promise," Lita begged her friend and charge.

" Ok. Just for you Lita but don't tell anyone I did this, they may have a heart attack," the young princess said smiling at her friend and guard.

" Yes! Don't worry about Raye. I sent mina and Ami to keep her occupied. Ok, well I have even picked a horse for you Serena, he's a real beauty. His name is Guardian, and he's just perfect for you. He's the whitest horse I have ever seen and he's a stallion." At that last remark Serena's face grew a little pale.

" Oh don't worry he is the gentlest horse. I wouldn't have picked him if he was rough," Lita hurriedly tried to reassure her princess. Serena smiled at her and began walking towards her cupboard.

" Well what sorts of clothes are good for riding?" she asked softly as she opened the doors and sifted through her clothes. Lita smiled as she got off the bed and walked towards her friend.

" Don't worry about that. I have a surprise or you." She quickly ran to her room down the hall before appearing again holding a large box. Serena looked at her puzzled. Lita just smiled as she laid it on her bed.

" Go ahead open it."

Serena walked towards her bed and gently unwrapped the ribbon from the box, pulling the lid aside as she did so. She moved the paper inside to find a pink leather jacket neatly folded. She picked it up and held it in front of her. It was a fitted jacket in pale pink, with her kingdoms traditional symbol, a red rose and gold rose crossing each other over a half moon, embroided on one side. On the other side it had a star, each point a different colour. This symbolized the friendship between the princess and their loyal guards and best friends. The first point was white, for Serena, second was red for Raye, third was orange for mina, fourth was green for Lita and last was blue for Ami.

Serena tried the jacket on and it fit her perfectly.

" Lita it's beautiful. Thank you so much," Serena whispered as she gave her friend a huge hug.

" It's an early birthday present for you from all of us. We each have one and the girls are giving Raye hers later. Now keep going there's more." Under the jacket was a pair of white riding pants, and boots.

" A complete outfit for you. So hurry up and get dressed. Those girls won't be able to hold Raye for long," Lita said as she turned and made her way out of Serena's room closing the door behind her. Serena hurriedly got dressed, smiling as she did so. As she was finishing she tied her silver blonde locks into a loose ponytail, and made her way to Lita's room.

The tall girl lead Serena out towards the stables all the while the pair talking excitedly about what they thought the Queen had in store for Serena's birthday.

" I hope its nothing to big, I don't really want to make a fuss," Serena said quietly as they neared the stables.

" You have to Serena, it's your sixteenth birthday. It's special. Besides we all know that Mina will try and find some chap to steal your first kiss," Lita joked and she laughed at Serena' shocked expression.

" Surely she wouldn't want to embarrass me that much?"

" Well in all seriousness Serena, you are at that age where your mother will be looking for a suitor for you," Lita said as she stopped and looked at her friend.

" But Raye isn't even looking yet. I don't want to get married before her. You know what she's like, she'll probably threaten any guy that looks at me," Serena sighed exasperated.

" You must know that seeing as Raye has relinquished the throne to you, that you will be looking for a suitor sooner then you had hoped. And besides if Raye did do that at least you know that when you do get married she will like your husband. It's her way of saying that she only wants the best for you. She doesn't want you to be hurt."

" I know that Lita, but sometimes it just gets too much. It's like she trys to make all the mistakes so that she can find out what it feels like so that I won't have to go through it. I just wish sometimes I could experience things for myself."

Lita could only smile knowingly at her friend. Sometimes Rayes behaviour could become stifling. But Raye had always had Serena's best interests at heart. Although she could see it from Serena's point of view, it she didn't experience things for herself, how was she going to be able to run a kingdom?

" Lets not worry about that now. I want to show you the horse," Lita said changing the subject. She lead Serena to the furtherest stable. It incased the most beautiful horse that Serena had ever seen.

It was a silver white from head to hoof, with his mane and tail the whitest any form of hair could be. It also had silver streaks through it, reminding Serena of her own hair, although it hadn't lightened to that colour yet.

" Wow! Lita he is absolutely beautiful! Where did you find him?" Serena gushed excitedly as she unlatched the door and walked into the stable. Lita smiled.

" So you like him then?"

" Like him? Lita I love him!"

" Good. Because he is now your horse." Serena turned around stunned.

" What?"

" Happy birthday Serena. This is my personal present to you." Serena just stared at her.

" You are giving me this horse? But I thought he was yours?" Lita laughed.

" Don't be daft Serena. I already have a perfectly good horse. When we girls are always riding we really wished that you would join us. But you always said that you didn't have a horse, and you didn't want to ride a horse that didn't belong to you. So here you are. He's yours to keep." Serena smiled.

" I can't believe you. Thank you so much." Serena smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

" Now let's get out there and do some riding, what do you say?" Lita asked as she fetched her own horse from his stable and mounted. Serena laughed.

" I say lets get going!" as she mounted her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know… I welcome some helpful criticisms… until next chapter**

**Cheers angel**


	2. Unexpected meetings

**Hey hey people! Here is another chapter for you! I hope you like it review me please!**

**Chapter 2- Unexpected meetings**

Lita and Serena rode there horses out in the largest paddock that graced the kingdom's ground. They reveled in the freedom that it allowed them to have. For a moment they were able to forget who they were and all the responsibilities each had. In all honesty Serena was a fairly good rider, which greatly surprised Lita. In all the times that the other girls had opted for riding in their spare time, Serena never seemed to care much for it. As Lita watched the young princess she noticed for the first time her carefree attitude. She couldn't remember a time where she had seen the princess be so playful.

The laughter that escaped her lips brought joy to Lita's heart. Finally the princess was letting go of her barriers and letting herself have a little bit of fun. Lita began laughing along with her as they began to race each other back towards the stables.

" Thank you so much for convincing me to do this Lita, I had so much fun," Serena gasped as she dismounted her horse, breathing deeply to fill her lungs with air. Lita smiled.

" You are most welcome. I knew you would enjoy it. And I must say you are better rider than I thought you would be." Serena blushed.

" Yes well I do ride every now and then, just not when people are around," Serena explained as she lead her horse back to his stable, taking of his saddle, bridle and bit.

" Well now you will join us instead. Especially now that I know that you can ride and that you have your own horse. I will not take any excuses from you," Lita commanded looking at the young girl. Serena laughed.

" Yes maim!" the girls began laughing as they headed back towards the castle.

**&&&&**

" Oh come on mina stop cheating!" an exasperated Raye could be heard yelling from the common room. Laughter rang out as the accused girl only scoffed.

" I'm not cheating Raye you just aren't very good at this!"

" Look I think we should just leave it there. We are not getting anywhere in this game," an ever calm Ami reasoned.

" Whatever. Where the hell is Lita and Serena?" Raye asked changing the subject. Mina looked at Ami signaling for her to come up with an explanation.

" Well it's nearly Serena's birthday so we decided to give her a present from all of us. Lita is at the moment giving it and also her own present to her," Ami said quietly. Mina looked at her dumbfounded.

" Why the hell did you tell her? She isn't supposed to know until later!" mina said angrily. Ami only shrugged her shoulders.

" Well we may as well just give Raye hers now." Raye looked between the pair confused.

" What are you two on about?"

" Well, we got Serena a present for her birthday. But we also got one for you that's exactly the same. So here you go Raye. It's a very early birthday present for you," Ami said as she handed over the neatly wrapped box. Raye just looked at it in shock.

" But my birthday isn't for another two months," she said as she looked at the girls and then at the box. The only nodded their heads and watched her as she carefully unwrapped the box.

She moved the paper inside to find a red leather jacket neatly folded. She picked it up and held it in front of her. It was a fitted jacket in a blood red, with her kingdoms traditional symbol, a red rose and gold rose crossing each other over a half moon, embroided on one side. On the other side it had a star, each point a different colour. This symbolized the friendship between the princess and their loyal guards and best friends. The first point was red for Raye, second was white, for Serena, third was orange for mina, fourth was green for Lita and last was blue for Ami.

Raye tried the jacket on and it fit her perfectly.

" Oh wow you guys! This is absolutely gorgeous!" Raye exclaimed as she walked over to mina's mirror and looked at her reflection, turning and twisting to see that jacket from all angles.

As she moved back towards the box she noticed that under the jacket was a pair of black riding pants, and boots. She pulled them out and held them against her hips.

" This is so wonderful! Thank you guys so much!" the pair smiled.

" We hoped you would like it. We gave Serena the same thing only hers is in pink and white. You'll be getting something from each of us on your birthday as is Serena now. Lita is giving her her present now as we speak," mina said smiling as she watched the princess take the jacket off and neatly fold it back into the box.

" And what is it that Lita is giving her?" she asked without looking up.

" A horse." Raye spun around.

" What!" the girls smiled sheepishly.

" Don't worry we have seen the horse and he is very gentle,' Ami tried reassuring the angered girl.

" Oh he better be or Lita will feel more then my anger."

**&&&&**

Queen serenity sat in front of the communication screen and smiled as she chatted with queen terra.

" Yes we will be arriving in a few days. I take it no one knows the real reason behind our arrival?" terra asked. Serenity shook her head.

" No Raye would become suspicious. And besides, they think I have invited your court simply because we are old friends," serenity explained smiling.

" That's good then. I am also bringing along jadeite as well as there guards just to make it seem more believable. I mean why would I bring one son and not the other?" terra reasoned. Serenity smiled.

" That's quite alright. I would have suggested you do so anyway. I forgot to mention to you earlier. Raye has decided to relinquish her throne to Serena. It works in both our favours I think. Endymon being your heir, if Raye were to marry him then we would not be loosing ours," serenity said smiling.

" Well that is an upside," terra said laughing slightly.

" Well I must cut this short terra. Party preparations to make and all. I will be seeing you in a few days," serenity said as she smiled at the queen. They said there goodbyes and the line closed.

" So that's what your plan was." A voice said from behind her. Serenity spun around and came face to face with Luna. The advisor looked at her sternly and serenity blushed.

" Whatever are you talking about Luna?" she asked as she got up out of her chair and breezed past the woman.

" You know very well you highness. And I must say, it's about time." Serenity turned and looked at her confused. The small woman was smiling at her.

" I'm sorry Luna, what do you mean?" she asked surprised by her advisors obvious agreement on the issue.

" Well everyone knows that Raye would never look for a husband of her own accord. Although I'm rather surprised that it's not Serena that you are betrothing," she said looking confused. Serenity sighed, as she sat in a chair.

" Yes I know. But the betrothal had been arranged the very day that Raye decided to hand the throne over to Serena. I couldn't very well stop it then could I? But it has worked in both kingdoms favours. If Raye were to marry the heir to the east kingdom then they would be gaining a queen and we loosing a princess. But if Raye were to be heir here also then we would be loosing our future ruler. Either way it's a win win situation," serenity explained calmly. Luna smiled.

" Well anyway. What I came to talk to you about is the party. All the invites have been replied to and most have said they are attending. The preparations are all complete and rooms and quests quarters are being finalized. Anything else you would like to add?" serenity looked over at her friend and smiled.

" No I think that just about covers it all. Just remember that no one is to here of the betrothal please. Raye would only freak out on me," Serenity said smiling. Luna laughed.

" As you wish your highness." Luna said as she exited the room.

**&&&&**

Serena and Lita made their way to the common room. They were laughing and talking happily. When they had reached the room they heard their friends laughing. Curious they snuck a peak in through the door and found the girls having a pillow fight.

" What on earth are you guys doing?" Serena asked seriously as she walked through the door. The girls stopped what they were doing, and unsuccessfully tried hiding the pillows behind their backs.

" Nothing," They chorused. Serena looked around the room and sighed.

" What a mess! You had better clean this up because I won't be," she said as she turned away from them and began walking back towards the door. Before anyone could even react she grabbed a stray pillow and swung it at minas legs knocking her over. They all laughed as they resumed their fighting with Lita and Serena joining in. as the girls began to tire they stopped and plumped themselves down on a beanbag.

" Wow that was exhausting!" mina sighed as she laid her head back and tried to catch her breath. The girls all murmured in agreement.

" So Serena, did you like your present?" Ami asked quietly, and all the girls turned their attention to the petite princess. She smiled.

" I do, its very beautiful, thank you so much."

" We gave Raye hers Lita, so now we all have one," mina said smiling.

Lita had been wearing hers also as she and Serena had been out riding. It was a dark green jacket same design as the other two with the first point of the star being green and then following onto the other four colours. Her pants were a light brown colour. When she wore the outfit she sometimes looked like part of nature with the green and brown. But that suited her fine, she loved the out doors. Mina and Ami left to go and get their own set to show the girls.

Mina jacket was a deep orange and her pants were a sun yellow. Ami's jacket was a dark blue with her pants being in a lighter shade of blue. Both were the same design as the ones before and each point of the star started with their own colour.

" So how was the horse riding?" Ami asked. Lita bounced around excitedly.

" Oh you guys I never even knew that she could ride a horse! Ok well maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but she is much better than I thought she would be. And guardian took to her straight away!" Lita said excitedly as the girls all laughed at her enthusiasm.

" Yes he is a very beautiful horse. I can tell that it's going to be a long partnership between him and I," Serena said softly as she smiled fondly thinking of the horse. The girls all smiled.

" Well Serena only a week to your birthday. Are you excited?" mina asked. Serena nodded slightly.

" Yes of course but I have a feeling that mother is up to something."

" Well she has planned a ball, so yes I would class that as something. I mean she has invited just about everyone in the galaxy," Raye said nonchalantly as she tried making herself comfortable.

" Raye!" three girls shouted out.

" What?" she asked looking at them confused. Then it dawned on her. Serena didn't know about it yet.

" Opps," she said smiling sheepishly. Serena just stared at her friends.

" A ball? And everyone is coming? Oh this cannot end well," she said sighing heavily.

" Why not? I mean the palace grounds are going to be swarming with handsome young princes from all over the area," mina sighed dreamily. It was all the girls could do to not gag.

" Hello! Mina come back from la la land!" Raye shouted waving her hand in the girls face.

" Oh wouldn't it be so romantic if we found the loves of our lives that night?" she laughed happily as she looked at the girls before her. Her expression dropped slightly as she saw the looks on their faces.

" Oh come on girls, where's your sense of adventure?"

" Obviously not at the same place as yours," Raye said sarcastically.

" Now the only thing to do is figure out what to where," Lita said trying to break up the little fight. Mina's face brightened. Dressing up was her specialty.

" That reminds me! Serena I think I should give you my present now. It will come in very handy for your birthday ball!" mina said excitedly as she jumped up from her spot and ran out of the room. Lita and Ami watched after her smiling as Raye and Serena looked surprised.

" What on earth is she doing?" Raye asked as she turned back to wards the other girls. They just smiled.

" You'll see," Ami replied. Mina rushed back into the room holding a garment bag.

" Here it is! I hope it brings you happiness! I knew you would love it the moment I saw it," mina said smiling as she handed the bag over to a surprised Serena.

Serena stood and took the bag gingerly from mina's hands. She unzipped the bag and pulled out the hanger. She gasped as she saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Mina clapped as she stood smiling at her friend.

" Go and try it on!" she said excitedly. Serena looked up and nodded dumbfounded. The young princess walked into the room self consciously. The girls all clapped as they looked at the shy girl.

" Oh wow Serena that dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you!" Lita gushed.

" And just imagine how more beautiful she will look when her hair and make up are done," Ami replied smiling.

It was a pale pink silk dress that hung over one shoulder. The bodice of the dress was embroided. They were of roses with small diamonds sewn to every one. It fit snugly around her torso before loosely dropping to her feet. Up the left side of the dress was a split in the material which showed a few more layers of white silk underneath. The edge of the material where the split separated were incrusted with more tiny diamonds. Serena blushed as she received comments from her friends.

" Its so beautiful mina, thank you so much," she said happily as she hugged her friends. She left the room once again to remove the dress.

" So Ami are you going to give her your present?" mina asked. Ami looked up and shrugged.

" I don't know whether I should wait until that night or not. Just something to keep her surprised." The girls all nodded.

" So Raye what did you get for her?" Lita asked as she turned her attention to the oldest princess. Raye just smiled.

" You'll have to wait and see."

**&&&&**

Terra sat in her study going over the last minor details for her kingdom before she left on her way to the north kingdom. She hadn't told anyone of her kingdom that she had betrothed Endymon to Rayena. So in some ways she was just like the queen serenity of the north. As she stood up from the chair her advisors walked through the door.

" Your highness, your traveling arrangements have been made and are on there way. Your sons however, are another matter," Gaia said as she curtsied to the queen. A frowned marred the rulers face.

" And what pray tell is the problem this time?" she sighed exasperated.

" They haven't even begun to pack any luggage for their stay nor have they decided on a gift for the princess," Helios replied as he bowed to the queen as well. The queen sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes.

" Those boys are hopeless." The two smiled at her as she walked passed them.

" Leave it to me Gaia, Helios, just make sure everything else is in order before we leave please."

" As you wish your highness," they replied as she retreated from the room.

Terra made her way towards the princes' chambers. She smiled fondly as she walked pass hallways of happy family photos. The pain had since died of loosing her husband, Endymon. She was now able to look upon these photos and be happy with the love of the family she had. She stopped in front of a portrait of them all together. Just before the war had broken out.

They were all sitting on the grass beside the lake at the end of the palace grounds. The king was smiling happily as the two young princes were on his back giving peace signs to the camera man. Terra sat beside them and was laughing at there antics. Her eldest son, Endymon, or Darien as he preferred to be called, was the spitting image of his father, he had dark ebony hair and piercing midnight blue eyes. Jadeite didn't appear to look like either of them. He had a head full of blonde hair and almost green eyes. But he was a joker. Always making fun out of any situation. Darien however was quiet and quite serious. He took after his father in everyway. The king had been a quiet man and only with his family did he ever let his guard down. She smiled and continued on her way.

As she reached the boys quarters she could hear them laughing. She stopped and stood at the door and listened for a while. It was well known within the kingdom that the death of the king had impacted Darien greatly. He withdrew into his shell and no one could get the boy to smile. No one except his brother. Jadeite was the only person the queen knew of that could make her eldest smile and laugh. She was hoping that the betrothal between him and the princess Raye would bring him out of his shell.

" You are aware that it is rude to eavesdrop my queen," a voice said from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with the princes guards.

" I was not eavesdropping, just merely listening. It is rare to hear Darien laugh you know," she said defending her self. The three men smiled.

" Yes your highness it is, now shall we?" the leader asked as he held out his arm for the queen to take. She smiled.

" We shall," she said slipping her arm into his and walking into the boys' room.

" Will you two please stop mucking around and get ready to leave please. Our rides are almost ready," she said as she looked at her two sons. They smiled.

" We are ready mother, we just let Gaia and Helios believe that we weren't," Jadeite said as he stood up. She looked at them accusingly.

" Is that so? Well then dear do tell me what it is that you plan to give to the princess for her birthday?" she asked skeptically. Darien moved to his bag and pulled out a large jewelry box. He handed it to his mother. As she opened it she gasped in surprise and smiled. It was a white gold diamond encrusted headband. Almost like a tiara but not quite. It wasn't a solid band save for the two edges. The middle held outlines of roses with gaps in the middle and between the flowers.

" Did you think of this by yourselves or did someone else get it for you?" she asked as she pulled the delicate piece from the box. Jadeite laughed.

" We found it in an antique market in the town. We knew the princess liked antique pieces and the fact that it had roses on it seemed even better," jadeite explained.

" Well its very beautiful," the queen said happily.

" Well we're glad you approve mother. I have a question for you though. Why are we leaving for the north kingdom now? I thought we weren't leaving for a couple of days?" Darien asked his mother. Terra smiled.

" Simple, I just wished to see the queen before anyone else arrived. We have lots to catch up on you know," she explained as she turned to leave the room.

" So hurry up you pair I wish you to leave immediately," she said over her shoulder as she exited the room. The princes stared after her and sighed. They hurriedly went around to finish there packing before then calling the servants to come collect there luggage.

**&&&&**

As a few days passed the palace was busy in finalizing the ballroom for the coming party. Serenity and her two daughters had spent all day in the ballroom instructing there staff on where to put things.

" Serena you know you don't have to be here to help, after all it is your party," serenity said as she spotted her daughter helping a maid rearrange some flowers.

" Yeah Serena, it wont be much of a surprise for you if you see everything we plan to do," Raye agreed. She looked up and smiled.

" Sounds like you want to get rid of me." The pair laughed.

" Well I'm glad you finally noticed Serena, now how bout you pair go and have a break," the queen said smiling. The pair nodded and left the room chatting happily with each other. As they were walking down the hall Luna hurried passed them

She entered the ballroom and scurried around looking for the queen. Spotting the woman at the far end of the room she hurried over to her.

" My queen I have just been informed by one of the tower guards that a royal carriage is headed this way," she said quickly. Serenity looked at her.

" Could they see a royal crest?" she asked.

" He didn't say. But it is only two carriages." Serenity smiled and hurried from the room. Luna quickly walked after her.

" Your highness?" she asked.

" Its ok Luna I think it is Queen Terra and her sons."

Serenity hurried to the court yard and waited to greet the new arrivals. She was smiling as she saw the old familiar carriage coming towards the castle gates.

" Luna I want you to make sure that neither of the princess's come out here until I have the queen and her court inside, I don't want them to know that they are here so early," serenity told her advisor. The woman curtsied and hurried back inside to keep an eye on the girls.

**&&&&**

Queen terra smiled as she saw the castle grounds come into view. They had left their palace two days ago and were itching to properly stretch their legs.

" Wow! I guess that is the garden we have heard so much about," jadeite stated as the view of the garden passed before him. The queen smiled.

" Yes I guess it is. The young princess Serena planted all the flowers on her own. Or so I have been told."

" And she was supposedly only eight at the time," Darien finally spoke. Jadeite looked at him confused.

" How'd you find that out?" Darien smiled a rare smile.

" I over heard one of the travelers telling a village woman just after it happened. They had seen her plant them herself and she would let no one help her. Apparently the townspeople had a statue erected of their king and it now sits in the centre of the garden," he explained as he stared out the window. Terra smiled.

" That is true. It was Serena's way of grieving and I have heard it was also a present for the queen from the king. I'm not sure how but he had visited her after he had been killed and had asked her to plant it for him." The pair looked at there mother and both saw the sadness there. She turned and smiled at them as the carriage pulled to a stop.

The first carriage held the princes' guards. The three men exited the carriage and stood to the side. They bowed at the queen. She smiled at them before her attention turned towards the second carriage.

The footman opened the door and helped the queen out followed by the two princes. They stood behind there mother as she greeted the queen.

" Queen Terra it is so nice to see you again," queen serenity said as she hugged the woman.

" As it is to see you Serenity," terra said as she pulled out of the embrace. They smiled at each other before Serenity turned her attention to the two princes behind her.

" Well it has been a long time since I have seen the pair of you. Endymon, you look just like your father. And jadeite you look as cheeky as ever!" Serenity laughed as she looked at the pair. They bowed to her before Darien spoke up.

" Your highness, please call me Darien. I do not wish to be addressed as Endymon unless it is strictly formality," he said as he looked at the queen. She looked at terra in surprise and then smiled.

" Of course. Follow me and I will show you to your rooms. You can do anything you wish after that, but dinner is always served promptly at 7," serenity informed the group as she lead them through the castle all the while chatting with terra.

" He is exactly like my Serena," serenity said as she walked with terra.

" Who is?" serenity laughed.

" Darien. She does not wish to be addressed as serenity unless for formality. Raye gave her the nickname when she was a baby and it has stuck ever since."

" Yes there are alike in that regards aren't they," the pair laughed. Finally they reached their destination and serenity stopped before the large double doors.

" There are separate quarters in here for each of you, each has its own bathroom. I hope you feel comfortable. If you need anything just ask any of the maids. I'm going to freshen up and I guess you all would like a rest before dinner so I will see you at seven," serenity said as she left the group.

The group pushed through the large doors and gasped at the size of the room. It was almost the size of a house.

" Well I think we should be comfortable here," kunzite spoke up. The others looked at him and smiled.

" Well I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Who would have thought sitting in a coach would be so tiring," Zoicite said as he headed to one of the rooms. They all murmured in agreement.

" I'm not really tired at all. I think I'm just going to look around the grounds for a bit," jadeite said as he headed for the door.

" Don't forget that dinner is at seven dear," the queen called after him as the rest of the group moved to a room and fell asleep.

**&&&&**

Serena and Raye had gone to grab themselves a snack form the kitchen and then ventured out to the garden. They sat themselves down on the bench and looked at the statue.

" Raye, is mother planning something?" Serena asked nervously. The raven haired beauty looked up and smiled.

" Not that I am aware of. But then why would she tell me if she is. She knows I wouldn't be able to keep it from you," Raye replied as she wiped a stray strand of hair from Serena's face. The pair sat in silence before Serena shivered and stood up from her seat.

" I'm going to head back its getting a bit to cold for me out here," she said as she began to walk away.

" You coming?" she asked as she turned back towards Raye. She shook her head no.

" I think I'll just sit out here for a bit longer."

" Ok I'll see you at dinner then." Raye smiled as she watched her walk away. She got up from her seat and headed towards the fountain and sat on the edge dangling her feet in the cool water.

**&&&&**

Jadeite ventured out of the castle towards the garden her had saw earlier as they had pulled in to the castle grounds. He wanted to see this beautiful garden that was classed as the best in all the kingdoms. As he neared the gardens edge he saw a group of flowers in five different colours. He noticed that they were red gerberas, orange tiger-lilies, green ivy and blue irises. In amongst all the different colours was a mixture of white carnations. And on closer inspection he noticed that they were outlined in a soft pink.

As he continued on further he realized that he had unwittingly entered a maze. As he tried to find his way back he found that he had no idea which way he had come from and so had continued to search for an exit. He finally found an opening but upon walking through realized it was the center of the garden. And on the edge of the fountain sat a young woman.

Raye sat in the garden dangling her feet in the fountain. She was lost in deep thought and never heard the intrusion behind her.

" Excuse me miss but I seem to be lost. Could you please tell me how I might be able to find my way out?" the stranger asked.

" Do I look like a servant? Find it yourself," she answered without looking at the young man. He was taken aback by her abrupt attitude.

" Sorry miss, I didn't mean to offend you," he apologized.

Raye turned around to face the intruder. Before her stood a very handsome young man. He was fairly tall with short blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes, his face held a boyish charm. He smiled sheepishly at her as she stood in front of him.

" I am prince Jadeite of the east kingdom" he introduced himself as he bowed low.

" I am princess Rayena of the north kingdom, but please just call me Raye" she said as she curtsied.

" I really am sorry if I offended you before princess, it wasn't my intention at all."

" Are you here for the ball?" she asked. He nodded.

" But why are you here so early? It isn't for another week."

" Well my mother wished to see the queen before all the other guests arrived," he replied smiling. She smiled.

" Oh ok. May I ask how you became lost?" she asked as she began placing her shoes on her feet.

" Well you see I was looking around the castle grounds as they are so very different from our own. I didn't realize that this garden was a maze and before I knew it I was lost," he answered her as he offered his hand to help her up. She took it and smiled.

" These gardens are my younger sister's. She loves these flowers and she comes here almost everyday. If ever you can't find her you need only come here and this is where she'll be," Raye said smiling as she thought of her sibling.

" Anyway follow me and I'll lead you out."

The two walked on in silence as Raye lead Jadeite out of the maze. Jadeite watched Raye as he followed her. She had long black her that sat around thigh length. Her eyes were dark also and they appeared to be purple but he couldn't quite remember. He noted how different she was from her mother.

" Well here we are," Raye said as she interrupted his thoughts. Jadeite bowed before he took Raye's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

" Thank you princess. It was a pleasure to meet you, I hope our paths may cross again soon," he said smiling at her. She blushed as she withdrew her hand.

" I hope so to," she replied smiling as he began walking away.

" The pleasure's all mine," she whispered to herself as she began walking in the opposite direction.

She went in search of Serena. She was dying to share the news of her meeting with this handsome young prince. Raye needn't have looked far as Serena was in the library, as she always was.

" Oh Sere guess what? I just met the most handsome prince in the garden just now, she said excitedly as she hurried towards her sister and sat across from her. Serena smiled.

" What was he like?" she asked softly, looking up from her book.

" He was tall, had short blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and he was so charming," Raye gushed dreamily. Serena smiled.

" Why I think my dear sister may be falling in love," Serena joked as she watched her sisters face.

" But I don't even know him," Raye stated seriously.

" That may be true, but remember what Mina always says about finding true love. You may not know him in your mind but he is always in your heart," Serena said as she looked out the window but carried on.

" Just because you do not know him does not mean you cannot love him Raye."

Raye looked over at her sister. Serena had always had a heart of gold, always willing to see the good in everyone and everything. Raye on the other hand had always questioned everything and everyone. Serena seemed to have knowledge beyond her 16 years.

" But how will I know if he feels the same way?" Raye asked. Serena turned and looked at her shrugging her shoulders.

" I'm sorry Raye, but I cannot help you as I have never been in that position before."

**&&&&**

**Well that's chapter 2 done! I hope you guys liked it! I know I haven't done much with the generals but I promise I will get to them in the next chapter…**

**Anywayz please review and let me know what you think… even criticisms are welcome as they are helpful…**

**Cheers angel. **


	3. So you think you know

hey guys so i know its been forever but i hope you havent given up on me... this chap ifs a fiarly long one so i hope you enjoy...

**Chapter 3- So you think you know…**

After jadeite had left to explore the grounds Darien picked himself a room and shut him self inside. Facing the door was a large window with a window seat situated underneath. He headed straight for it and gazed out the window. He was surprised to see that the view he had of the castle grounds was that of the garden that they had seen earlier. He sat down on the seat and stared out the window. The sun was beginning to set and splashes of colours began to grace the sky, and a gentle breeze blew the leaves of the trees.

He had always liked watching the sunset. He never knew for what reason, but it always seemed to calm him. He looked back towards the garden to see a small figure make its way out and head back towards the castle. She was wearing a white gown that flowed around her feet. And her silver-blonde hair flowed behind her as the wind blew it softly. He could tell she was in a hurry to get inside. He noted form what he saw that the girl was very beautiful. But just as soon as she appeared she was gone. He then noticed that his brother made his way towards the garden, he sighed. He pulled himself from the window and lay down on his bed. He may as well take the opportunity to sleep while he could, he had the distinct feeling that after tonight he wouldn't get the chance.

**&**

Serena and Raye left the library and made their way towards the room. They chatted quietly and soon found themselves in the company of their guards.

" Hey Raye and Serena! Have you guys heard yet? We have some visitors," Lita said as the trio caught up with their friends.

" And according to some of the staff they are very hot!" and overly excited mina squealed in delight as the girls cringed. Raye laughed.

" I know I have already met the prince jadeite." The girls looked at her shocked.

" But they have only just arrived not even a mere hour ago," Ami questioned. Raye smiled at her.

" I was out in the garden and he got lost exploring the grounds," Raye explained as she began once again walking back to her chambers. The others quickly followed suit. Serena slowed walked behind her friends as she began to suddenly become light headed. Ami turned around in time to see her slump to the floor.

" Serena!" she cried out as she hurried to her friend. The others turned around quickly. They made their way towards her but were pushed out of the way by Raye.

" Serena! Wake up what's wrong!" she cried as she lifted the girls head in her hands. She turned to Ami.

" Her face is boiling I think she may have a fever." Ami nodded.

" We need to get her to her room. I will go and inform the queen and call for the doctor," Ami said as she hurried down the hall. Lita walked up to Raye and gently pick Serena up in her arms.

" I'll carry her." Raye nodded and stood up helping Lita to lift Serena from the floor and walked behind her as she made her way towards Serena's private chambers. Mina hurried after them, a worried frown marring her usually cheerful face.

" I don't understand it, she was perfect just an hour ago," Raye mumbled and sighed as they made it to the princesses' room.

--

" Well she is running a high fever, I have given her a shot so now all she can do is rest up for a few days ok," the town physician informed the queen, as he packed up his travel case and made his way to her door.

" Thank you doctor, I will make sure she doesn't leave her bed," she said as she accompanied him to the door while looking back at the girls with a stern look upon her face. The doctor left the grounds and the queen returned to Serena's room.

" Ok girls you heard the doctor, Serena you are to rest and nothing more. You don't want to miss out on your own birthday do you?" she asked as she looked at the pale girl. She shook her head no. the queen smiled.

" Good then I will see you girls downstairs for tea. Serena if you feel up to it you may join us, we have some quests tonight. But if you don't then I want you to stay here and I will have the maids bring you your food," she said smiling as she walked out of the room. Mina closed the door and walked back to take a seat on Serena's bed.

" You really had me worried sere," Raye said as she placed a damp cloth over the girls forehead.

" I'm sorry Raye, I honestly didn't realize I even felt sick," she said softly. The girls smiled.

" Are you going to join us for tea?" Ami asked. Mina smiled.

" Yeah I mean handsome men just so happen to be our guests!" she squealed excitedly. Raye frowned.

" Are you guys' nuts? She isn't leaving this room in her state. I don't care if half the population is here for tea she isn't well enough to go," Raye said angrily eying her companions.

" No Raye I want to go. I want to meet this young man you were telling me about before," she said quietly as she placed her hand tenderly on her sisters' arm. Raye looked at her shocked.

" But Serena…."

" I'm ok Raye honest. I will just go and sit with you for tea and then I will come straight back to bed, I promise." Raye sighed.

" Fine but at the first sign that you are not well I am bringing you straight back here understood?" she looked at each and ever girl and they shook there heads in agreement. Mina clapped her hands together excitedly.

" Well we better start getting ready, you want to make a good impression don't you?!" she said enthusiastically that all the girls laughed. They each got up to leave and get ready.

" We'll come back and help you when we a finished right girls?" mina said as she turned towards Serena before walking out the door as they shook their heads in agreement once more.

--

Jadeite hurried back to their quarters eager to share with his older brother that he met the raven haired beauty known as princess Rayena. Her beauty still astounded him and a smile spread from ear to ear. He found his brother sleeping in his room and quickly woke the slumbering man.

" Hey dare you will never believe who I just met!" he said excitedly as he shook his brother awake. Darien groggily turned over and looked at him with droopy eyes.

" Huh? What you on bout?" jadeite jumped up and down barely able to control himself.

" I met the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on!" he sighed dreamily. Darien just groaned.

" Come on man give me a break."

" But dare you should have seen her she was gorgeous! Oh I think I'm in love!" he sighed happily as he collapsed onto the bed beside Darien. The man just sighed.

" Well who was she then?" Darien finally asked. Jadeite propped his head up with his hand as he leant on his elbow.

" Princess Rayena, queen serenity's daughter." He said smiling. Darien sat up and was about to reply when a knock sounded at the door.

" Come in," they called together, as the three guards walked into the room.

" It seems as though our presence is already known," Zoicite informed the two princes. They looked shocked.

" Already? But we haven't even been here for that long," Darien questioned. The men shrugged.

" Seems as though the servants cant keep quiet," kunzite said quietly.

" Yeah well with jadeite here already having a secret rendezvous it was bound to get out sooner than expected," Darien said nonchalantly. Jadeite hit him in the arm.

" What's he talking about?" nephrite asked suspiciously. Jadeite smiled sheepishly.

" Well I met one of the princesses today when I was out in the garden that's all, it was completely innocent." The looked at him and then smiled.

" Soooo what was she like?" Zoicite asked. Jadeite sighed dreamily.

" She was absolutely stunning. She had gorgeous black hair that fell down her back and her skin was soft and creamy. And her voice…… oh my god, it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. And her eyes. They were so full of passion and fire," he said remembering the princess' every feature.

**AN; SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS SEEM ODD. IVE ONLY JUST STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER AGAIN AFTER ALMOST A YEAR SO THEY MAY APPEAR DIFFERENT HALF WAY THROUGH. SORRY**

The three men looked at him stunned. This was the joker, the one of them who used to play tricks on any of the princesses that visited their castle. And here he was going all gaga over some woman. Kunzite cleared his throat.

" Looks like the queen doesn't have to worry about you finding a suitable wife anymore." The men all laughed. Another knock sounded at there door.

" Its almost 7 dinner will served soon so you should all be getting ready," the queen said as she popped her head through the door. The men looked at their watches and cussed under the breaths.

" Guess we should be going then. See you two in a bit."

The three men left the room as both Darien and jadeite got up from the bed.

" Well guess I should go to my own room hey. See you in a bit bro," jadeite said as he left Darien's room.

Each of the men dressed quickly and gathered in the foyer of their quarters. Each had dressed in casual dress but still looked rather good looking. Darien wore a pair of his favourite loose jeans with a long sleeve button up black shirt. Jadeite wore a pair of black slacks with a short sleeved button up white shirt with red pinstripes. Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite each wore a pair of jeans with polo shirts in green blue and orange respectively. They chatted as they waited for the queen before making their way to the dinning hall together. When they reached their destination a maid lead them to the table.

--

Serena watched as the girls left and then sunk back into her pillow closing her eyes. She would get a little bit of rest while they were getting ready because she knew they would take a while.

Raye hurried back to her room and ran to her cupboard. She was so excited about the dinner because of a certain young male who would also be gracing the table. She looked through her dresses to find something that wasn't to dressy but still made her look beautiful. Like that was hard. She found a red summer dress and pulled it out straight away. It was a pretty halter neck dress, simple in style but still pretty all the same. She quickly had a shower and brushed her long hair. Once she was ready she made her way to Serena's room.

Mina had thrown just about her whole wardrobe on the floor looking for the right dress to wear. And when she finally found it she squealed happily. It had been given to her by the girls for her last birthday. It was a beautiful white dress with little hearts all over it in different shades or orange. A ribbon tied up at the back and sat just below her bust. It was probably a little to dressy for dinner but mina loved it.

Lita had picked her outfit in her mind before she even reached her room. She went to her cupboard and pulled out a mid length green skirt and matched it with a white turtle neck. She was always a simple dresser and only on big occasions such as Serena's birthday would she even bothe to dress up. She quickly had a shower and put her haor back up in its ponytail before heading out to find the girls.

Ami walked slowly to her room. She was in no rush. It was only dinner after all so why were they so excited? Admittedly she was a little curious as to what these newcomers looked like but she was in no way going to act like mina. She went through her cupboard and pulled out a full length blue skirt and her favourite light blue blouse. Quickly getting ready and brushing her hair she headed back in the direction of Serena's room.

Raye had reached serena first and opened the door to find her asleep.

" serena are you coming down for tea?" she asked. Serena stirred.

" yes Raye. Just find me something to wear please," she said softly as she sat up slowly. Raye nodded and headed to her wardrobe. The other girls soon filed in. mina instantly heading for serena with a brush.

Raye came back with a full length dress that she knew serena loved to wear. It was a loose long sleeved dress that sat perfectly with Serena's body. It had a circular neckline that did not sit to high but also not showing any of Serena's cleavage. They helped her get dressed and then mina finshed braiding the young princesses hair.

" well are you guys ready lets go," mina said happily. They made there way out of Serena's room, Raye walking with her to make sure that she was ok.

--

Queen serenity, who was talking to her advisors smiled as she saw terra and her court enter the room.

" You are all early," she laughed as she made her way towards them, her advisors following.

" Terra you remember luna and artemis?" she asked indicating the pair beside her. She smiled and nodded her head.

" yes it has been so long, how are you both? These are my sons Darien, and jadeite. And the three behind me are nephrite, Zoicite and kunzite," she said as she introduced the men accompanying her.

" you may be seated wherever you wish. We are just waiting on the girls. We had a scare this afternoon with my youngest so she may not be joining us tonight I'm afraid," serenity informed them as she walked towards the table and sat down. The group follwed sitting on the opposite side to her.

" is she alright?" terra asked. Serenity smiled.

" yes she just had a rather high fever and had collapsed in the hallway. Luckily she was with the girls."

The two queens chatted, while Darien and jadeite also talked with there guards. They were all deep in conversation when they heard an angry voice.

" God damn it lita one more word out of you and I will deck you!"

" Raye calm down," a quiet voice was heard.

" yeah Raye we have guests and I don't think the queen would like it very much if you made a seen," a happier voice was heard.

" plus I don't think serena really needs you yelling in her ear Raye," a smug voice said back.

" please do not drag me in to this," a soft voice said, barely audiable.

" when I start training im kicking your arse lita," the angry voice stated. Laughter was the response as the doors opened and the group in question walked through.

" well its nice of you to finally join us girls," serenity said standing up. The girls looked up stunned at having just been busted.

" are we late mother?" Raye asked. Her mother shook her head no and the girls continued towards the table.

" serena are you sure that you are feeling up to this?" serenity asked concern lacing her voice as she made her way over to her daughter. The five men looking towards the young beauities heard her before they had even seen her.

" yes mother I am quite alright, I promised Raye I would go straight back to bed once dinner was over," she said softly coming out from behind her friends. Darien was shocked to find it was the young beauty he had seen earlier in the day. Serenity seemed happy enough with the answer, turning towards the group who had all stood up from the table.

" well these are my daughters serena here and this one is Raye," she introduced them as she pulled Raye into her hug.

" these girls are there guards, mina lita and ami." The girls all curtsied as they were introduced.

" and these young men are princes Darien and jadeite and the three beside them are nephrite zoictie and kunzite," terra introduced the princes and guards.

" and I am queen terra but you may all just call me terra," she said smiling at the girls.

" its an honour to meet you," the girls all said in unison and then tried stifling a laugh as they looked at each other.

" likewise," the guys said as they all began to take their seats again.

" serena dear you will sit next to me. Im not taking any chances with you young lady," serenity whispered in her daughters hair, she just nodded in agreement.

So the group were all finally seated. The two queens opposite each other, with Darien and jadeite beside their mother and serena and Raye beside theirs. The dinner was finally placed out before them and everyone beagn eating there meals.

Raye looked up to find that jadeite was sitting opposite her and was watching her. She winked and then blushed as she looked away. He inwardly laughed and winked back.

It seemed that the guards had found a topic to touch on and each were sharing their opinions on the matter. The queens' had started up a conversation and so it was Serena and Darien left to eat in silence. Serena wasn't feeling all that hungry and was just pushing her food around the plate.

" if you are sick princess, you really should eat something to keep your strength up," Darien spoke quietly. She looked up at him for the first time. His midnight blue eyes captured her baby blue ones and she blushed.

" im sorry im just not very hungry tonight," she said softly. He smiled a small smile.

" you don't have to apologize to me princess, I just think you should have something." She glanced at him again, and nodded taking a small mouthful of the food.

The dinner soon came to an end while everyone still chatted happily amongst each other.

" well would you all like to move this to the drawing room?" serenity asked. Everyone murmured their agreement and all headed for the said room. The guards still in their heavy discussion were first to reach and find a place to continue. The queens had sent for servants to bring their refreshments to the room and had gone in after them.

Raye and jadeite had quickly bonded together and were speaking in hushed tones as they too left the table making their way towards the room. Darien too had risen from his seat and began making his way over assuming that serena was behind him. Though when he turned around she was still seated. He walked back towards her.

" princess are you coming?" he asked. She jumped and turned around to face him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

" sorry I was just thinking. And could you please stop calling me princess, I'd much prefer serena," she said as she lifted herself out of the chair.

Raye and jadeite noticing the absence of their siblings went back to find them, just in time to hear Darien give a small chuckle.

" oh wow there's a first," jadeite said smiling. Raye looked at him.

" what do you mean?" he looked at her then back towards the other pair as they made their way towards them.

" it's a well known fact that I am the only person who can make Darien laugh." Raye looked confused.

" so?"

" Raye, Darien was just laughing. And it wasn't because of me. Your sister must be special," he said as he turned her around and headed back into the room with the others right behind him.

--

**Hey so I have finally updated after like over a uear ha ha ha hope you like this chapter please r&r**

**Cheers angel **


	4. A Confusing Matter

**Well here is the 4****th**** chapter. I can feel all the daggers you are throwing at me for not updating and I'm terribly sorry….!!! But here it is and it's a fairly long chapter so I hope that satisfies you at least…!!!**

**Chapter 4- A Confusing Matter**

As Darien and Serena reached the drawing room they quietly made their way in different directions. Serena to sit with her mother and Darien to join his friends in there deep conversation.

" Serena dear are you sure you don't want to go back up to your room now, you look rather pale," her mother inquired as the young princess gingerly sat down beside her and laid her head in the queens lap. The queen gently moved hair out of the girls face and smiled.

" I would like to stay here a bit mother if you don't mind." The queen shook her head and continued speaking with terra as Serena's eyes fell upon her sister who had taken quite fast to the young prince jadeite. They were speaking in hushed tones and Serena could see the blush that lightly graced her sisters' cheek and couldn't help but smile as she thought about her sister falling in love.

As the night wore on the young princess fell asleep in her mothers lap while the night still carried on around her. Darien, although involved in the debate going on between the guards, watched her closely as she had been looking at her sister. He too had noticed the instant connection between his brother and the fiery princess. No one seemed to notice she had fallen asleep until Darien got up from his chair and made his way to the queens.

" If it's alright with you serenity I will take Serena to her room and her maid can put her to bed, she has already fallen asleep," he said softly gesturing towards the slumbering girl. The queen looked down at her daughter and smiled.

" Thank you Darien, I hadn't even noticed."

Darien bent down and gingerly lifted the small princess into his arms and walked out of the room, a maid leading him towards Serena's chamber. As he carried her, she snuggled closer into his chest, the actions bringing a small smile to his lips and a light blush to his cheeks.

-----------------------

Serena woke the next morning surprised that she was in her room.

" I don't remember going to bed," she said to herself as she swung her legs over the side and looked out the window.

" That's because prince Darien carried you to your room when you fell asleep, miss," her servant said as she came out of the bathroom, startling her.

" Oh Molly you scared me!" she said as she turned to look at her friend. The girl just smiled in response.

" I've run you a bath and laid out some clothes for you," she said as she gestured towards the lay-about, where indeed clothes had been set down.

" Thank you molly," Serena smiled. Molly nodded.

" The queen said she will come up and get you for breakfast as she wants to check up on you," Molly smiled as she noticed Serena's face.

" Hurry up and have your bath and I will do your hair for you," she ordered good naturedly as she ushered her towards the bathroom.

" OK, OK quit pushing," Serena laughed as she entered the room. Molly continued chatting to her as Serena had her bath and she cleaned up the room.

" So the gossip is that the prince jadeite and Raye are getting quite close already," molly half queried half stated.

" Yes, that is true. I'm quite surprised really, Raye has never shown interest in males before," Serena answered. Molly laughed. She new all to well how the eldest handled her male admirers.

" And mina and the other girls seemed to get along quite well with his guards. They had numerous on-going debates and conversations last night," Serena added as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair. Molly sat her at the dresser and finished drying her hair for her.

" Yes I heard the guards talking this morning in the gardens. They seemed quite surprised by the amount of knowledge and opinions the girls had about certain topics," molly added as she began combing out the knots. Serena giggled.

" I'm not surprised, they would have just thought they were all for show or something. I get the feeling that they aren't used to being compared to females in regards to combat and fighting. I would love to see how they would react to seeing the girls train."

" And fighting against them. I'm sure the girls would give them quite a fight," molly said thoughtfully. They both smiled, as a comforting silence fell over the pair. Molly finished brushing her hair and began braiding it into two braids, letting a few tendrils fall around her face. As she finished she turned Serena around to face her.

" Serena, is it true that Raye has stepped down from the throne, and left it to you?" she asked quietly. Serena looked up smiling slightly.

" Yes she has. I'm quite worried though molly, I don't want to disappoint anyone. I feel like I'm not going to be good enough," she said as she got up out of the chair and walked towards the window. Molly walked up and stood beside her.

" From what I've heard, Raye stepped down because she thinks that she won't handle it. And she believes that you can. And everyone agrees with her. All the staff I have spoken to or heard talking about it thinks she did the right thing in stepping aside. We all believe in you Serena and it's about time you started believing too," molly stated as she turned to her friend. A knock at the door startled them both.

" Serena are you awake?" Serenity asked as she walked through the door.

" Yes mother, I was just about to come down. Thank you molly," Serena said as molly began heading for the door, the girl turned and smiled before leaving the pair alone.

" Now are you sure you want to come down? We can always have someone bring it up to you dear," serenity said as she felt her daughters' forehead.

" Mother I'm fine, let's just go before we hold everyone up," Serena said as she swatted her mothers hand away. The queen laughed as they walked out of the room.

----------------------

Darien awoke in the morning feeling a lot more refreshed than he thought he would have. Sleeping in a bed other than his own often lead to sleepless nights for him. He cracked a small smile at this. There is always a first for everything. He made his way to the bathroom and had a shower. He could already hear jadeite in another room conversing away about the beautiful Princess, Raye. Darien sighed. He actually felt a little guilty for not even trying to better acquaint himself with the female royal family last night. He let the warm water soak him from head to toe, promising himself that he would at least hold a conversation with someone today. As he was getting out of the shower he heard his brother enter the room.

" Hey Dare where are you man? Breakfast will be ready soon and I'm starving."

" I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a sec," he replied coolly.

Jadeite made himself comfortable on the bed. He had a crooked half smile glued to his face as Darien walked from the bathroom with a pair of slacks on. One look at his brothers face and he sighed.

" Alright jadeite out with it." His brother jumped up so excited, he reminded Darien of a small boy at school.

" I think I'm in love bro!!" he almost shouted gleefully. Darien looked at him, eyebrows raised.

" Oh come on Jade you don't even know the girl, how can you deduce that after one night with her?" Darien, ever the logical one asked.

" Who cares?! Haven't you ever just had this feeling when you know that something is meant to be?" Darien looked at his brother incredulously. Was this really his brother or had some other being taken over his mind.

" Seriously jadeite? What have you been smoking? When have I ever paid attention to anything like that?" jadeite smiled.

" You can stay in your morose mood, but I know that coming here was the best thing that has happened to me," he replied to Darien as he walked out the door. Darien just sighed. He knew that he should have been happy for his, but seriously, he had only just met her. He found a casual shirt and put it on, as he finished getting ready before he walked out the door to join the rest of them for breakfast.

As he walked into the hall he realized that he was the last one there.

" I'm sorry that I am so late," he apologized. Serenity smiled.

" It's not a problem Darien. Terra and I were just discussing some things for the ball in a couple of days." He smiled and took his seat beside his mother. He looked around the table and noticed that everyone had sat in their groups, with Serena comfortably placed between her sister and guards.

" So what do you all have planned for today?" serenity asked the young group. Lita smiled.

" I've decided that we are all going horse riding!" she stated staring directly at Serena. The young princess looked up startled.

" Lita you know I don't like riding in…" but she was cut off.

" I told you yesterday Serena, no excuses. If you would like to join us there are plenty of fine horses in our stables," she said as she looked towards the guards and princes. They nodded their heads eagerly.

" We'd love to," Nephrite replied for his comrades. The girls smiled.

" Hold on a minute Lita, but if you haven't forgotten, Serena is supposed to be bed-ridden," Serenity informed the excited group. Serena looked up.

" No mother, its quite alright I'm feeling much better today and maybe the fresh air would be good for me," she piped up quietly smiling at her friends.

" It's settled then! Hey maybe we could even have a picnic!" mina said excitedly. The group agreed. So as they all left the table planning their day they arranged for the maids to prepare them a picnic basket.

The girls hurried to their rooms and quickly got dressed into their riding outfits. Meeting in Serena's room before they headed towards the stables.

" Oh my gosh I can't believe we are spending the whole day with them!" mina squealed excitedly. The girls cringed.

" Tone it down mina, we don't want the guys to think we are a bunch a whiny girls now do we?" Raye said shushing her overly excited friend.

" Yes, Raye is right. We don't want them to run scared now do we?" Ami said, knowing she had hit a point when mina quickly stopped jumping around.

They made their way from the castle to the stables. The closer they got the more excited Serena was getting. She loved her horse, Guardian, and the more she thought of him the more she enjoyed the thought of riding. She was no longer worrying what her friends would think about her. When they reached the stables she ran towards her horse and smiled. The girls watched not expecting this reaction from her. She turned to look at them, seeing the stunned looks on Mina, Raye and Ami's faces. Lita just chuckled and made her way towards her own horse. As each of them saddled their horse silently the guys finally walked in.

" Wow you girls are certainly eager," Jadeite joked as he noticed they had all prepared their horses and were just about to lead them out side. The girls laughed. Lita walked forward towards some more stalls that held the rest of the horses.

" You can ride these ones here. They are all thoroughly looked after as you would expect," she gesturing towards the far wall. No one noticed that Darien had walked towards one of the last stalls.

" What about this one?" he asked. Lita spun around, and seeing the one he had spoken about frowned, making her way towards him.

" He has never been broken in. none of the stable hands or trainers can achieve it, I'm afraid he's not an approachable horse," she informed him as she turned back and made her way to her own. He turned back towards the horse.

He was the most beautiful horse he had ever seen. A midnight black coat from head to toe, Shone so beautifully he looked as though he was constantly groomed. As everyone found a horse, saddled them up and walked out of the stables, Serena made her way towards him.

" Lita doesn't know this but Shadow has been broken in," she said so quietly, it startled him. He turned to her stunned.

" How can you be sure?" he asked, watching as she unlatched the door and walked towards the dark animal, holding out her hand as she did so. He walked towards her and let her hand gently touch his nose.

" Because I was the one that broke him," she replied not looking at Darien, but instead marveling at the one before her. He edged through the door.

" Stay there and don't move, if he comes to you then he has accepted you. That is why no one believes he is tamed, because he won't let anyone near him."

Darien heeded her words and stopped moving. The horse sensing someone else looked towards the intruder. Serena stepped away. She looked from the horse to Darien and back again, and smiled as Shadow slowly, but surely made his way towards him. He stopped just in front of him, just enough so that Darien could reach out and touch him. He lifted his hand slowly and timidly touched the end of his nose. The horse sniffed and sensing no danger nudged his hand.

" He likes you," Serena said smiling. Darien turned to her and smiled.

Having noticed that the pair were missing the group walked back into the stables to see what was going on Serena saw this and shushed them all. They were surprised to see her in the stall of Shadow. Everyone new that the horse wasn't stable. It was a rather volatile horse, and here she was as if he were the most genteel thing in the world. But they were amazed and so watched on as Darien and Shadow bonded. Serena told him to try the saddle, and Shadow had let him place it on his back. Darien stood in front of the horse again. His hand at his nose. And all of a sudden Shadow had nudged him towards the saddle. Serena giggled.

" Mount him Darien, he's giving you permission."

So bewildered, Darien placed his foot in the stirrup and swung himself up onto the saddle. Everyone watched expecting Shadow to buck, but he stayed as he was, waiting. Serena began walking from the stall holding open the door for him as Darien urged shadow on. And as elegantly as anyone thought possible, shadow slowly walked from the stall. Serena smiled as she saw their faces and began following Darien and shadow from the stables. They mounted their horses and began walking from the stable area.

" So where are we heading for exactly?" Raye asked, everyone turning towards Lita. She smiled and looked at Serena.

" I have the perfect place!" she said excitedly as she picked up the pace.

" Hey Serena, ill race ya!" Serena laughed, looking at her tall friend.

" Alright Lita, your on!" and before anyone could stop them they both took off. Every single mouth dropped in astonishment.

The girls, because they had never seen Serena ride, let alone take off and actually race Lita, the one girl in there whole kingdom that could race and beat anyone, including the best horsemen in their army.

And the guys, because they had never seen a young lady let alone a princess, frolic in such a manner. They all began laughing and instantly took after the pair.

Serena knew the place that Lita wanted to set up the picnic. She had taken her there when they went riding days before. It was near the very edge of the castle grounds. Surrounded by a thick forest, a lake was situated in the middle. The water was an amazing clear blue, and contrasted with the lush green grass and trees that surrounded it, in a circular pattern.

As the pair neared the forest they began to slow, to let their friends catch up. As the group grew nearer the girls smiled.

" So who won the race?" Raye asked skeptically, looking from Lita to Serena. Lita laughed.

" Actually it was a tie." The girls all looked at the pair stunned. Serena, seeing their faces blushed.

" Can we get to the lake before we launch into a story?" Serena quickly said as she turned guardian towards the forest and proceeded to lead him along a path. The group murmured their agreement and began to follow.

Jadeite quickly pulled his steed up to Raye and began talking softly. No one was able to hear what they were saying. The path was narrow and so the group unwittingly found themselves partnered off. Shadow had made his way to the front closer to Serena, Darien not having much to say about it. The guards behind them had paired as well, and had begun questioning and answering their fighting skills.

As Serena and Guardian broke through the clearing, the sunlight graced her face and she smiled, closing her eyes and letting the warmth wash over her. When she opened her eyes she looked out towards the lake. Pulling Guardian further into the meadow she gracefully dismounted, and began taking off his saddle allowing him to walk freely. The rest of the group followed suit letting the horses graze. Lita pulled out the picnic set and began laying it out.

" This place is gorgeous guys! How did you find it?" mina asked excitedly as she looked around the area.

" Lita brought me here the other day when she took me riding," Serena answered as she walked up beside the cheery girl. Lita smiled.

" I found it awhile back after one of the races with the guards. He had left to go back to his duty and I had never been this far from the palace so I had wanted to explore. I somehow stumbled on this, and I visit every so often," Lita replied as she finished setting everything up. The group sat down together.

" Well I have to say ladies that you aren't what I ever expected to find when we were told we would be visiting your kingdom," Kunzite offered as he looked at the five beautiful women before them. Mina, Lita and Ami laughed, while Raye began fuming and Serena merely blushed.

" And what is that supposed to mean?" Raye asked angrily, the group flinched a little, the girls expecting her anger while the boys were shocked.

" Raye calm down, he doesn't mean any offence, he is merely just pointing out that we aren't like you everyday princesses and guards," Serena said quietly in a soothing voice. Raye closed her eyes and willed herself to be calm. The group sighed in relief.

" Speaking of guards, when are you girls going to start my training?" Raye turned to her friends eagerly. They laughed while the guys couldn't quite understand how she went from angry to eager in just a few seconds.

" Explain to us why you are being trained? You are next in line for the throne, aren't you?" Zoicite asked. Raye turned to him and smiled.

" Well it's a long story. Yes I was next in line, but I stepped aside so that Serena could surpass me."

" You stood aside? But why?" jadeite asked disbelieving. Raye smiled.

" Because it was the right thing to do for my kingdom. You saw my temper just now. I get angry at the littlest things. I can't control myself and for that reason I don't want to rule my people like a tyrant. Serena is much like mother is, and with her ruling the kingdom would flourish as much then as it does now," Raye explained.

" You underestimate yourself too much Raye," Serena said sadly as she stood and walked towards the lake. The group watched her walk away.

" She hasn't quite accepted it has she?" Darien asked. Raye frowned and shook her head.

" Serena worries that she won't be able to live up to everyone's expectations. And although Raye didn't mean for it, she unwittingly placed more burden on Serena's shoulders," Ami sighed looking back towards the group.

" But she knows deep down that it's the right thing to do," Raye whispered. Mina put an arm around her friend.

" Yes Raye she knows that, but now she fears that if she should fail, she will not only let her people down, but also her mother. And worst than that, she fears letting you down the most," mina explained.

They all turned to watch Serena as she sat at the waters edge and let he feet dangle in the water. Guardian walked up behind her and nudged the girls' hair. Serena looked up and smiled as guardian sat beside her. She stroked his mane absent mindedly.

" But no matter what she does I will always be proud of her." The group stayed silent for awhile watching the young princess.

" Serena we are going to have lunch now because I'm kind of getting a little hungry," Lita shouted out to her friend.

" Ok I'm coming," she said as she stood from her spot brushing the long mane before walking back towards her friends.

" So Serena are you excited about you birthday?" jadeite asked. Serena groaned and sat down.

" Don't remind me. Mother just had to have a ball, this is not going to end well," she sighed. The group laughed.

" Oh come on Serena you'll love it! Just think of the dress I gave you for your birthday! You're going to look gorgeous!" mina said excitedly.

" That's what I'm afraid of," Serena mumbled, but Darien had heard and he chuckled. The guys turned to look at him stunned. Jadeite smiled.

" Well my brother and I have brought you a gift, so when would you like us to give it to you?" jadeite asked. Serena sighed.

" You should give it to her tonight, that way she will have it for the ball," nephrite piped up. The prince nodded.

" Good idea. We'll give it to you at dinner," jadeite smiled. Serena made to protest but was cut off.

" Princess it's your sixteenth birthday, you cannot refuse a gift, no matter how much you want to. And besides you can't exactly do it in front of the queens now can you," Ami spoke softly looking at her friend.

" I guess not," she sighed looking the princes.

" Hey Serena, I've been meaning to ask you, how on earth did you get so close to Shadow?" Lita enquired. Serena smiled.

" OH that? It was easy. You girls had gone off to ride after I had refused. I noticed the stable hands trying to get him out of the stall but he wouldn't move, one even went so close that Shadow ended up kicking him. So they had given up and moved on to another. When they weren't in the stable anymore I went back to the stall and just stood there watching him. Everyone thought he was a violent horse, but I never saw him be anything more than frightened. I never tried walking into the stall, I just stood at the door and watched him," Serena explained, smiling.

" I went back everyday when I knew no one would be in there and I would bring him carrots or apples, something different than what he was always given. I would leave them in his stall. Eventually one day when I was sitting on the edge of the stall, he timidly walked over to me. He stood far enough away I would only be able to touch his nose, so I held my hand out, and he sniffed it. We continued like this for a few days and eventually I was able to walk into his stall and pat him. So I began to brush him down and clean him. He got used to me, and allowed me to saddle him and eventually break him in."

" But what about the stable hands? Weren't they still trying?" Lita asked. Serena smiled.

" Yes they were, but they never gained his trust and so even though he was broken he wouldn't let them near him. He feared them."

" OH I see, wow that's unexpected," Lita said laughing. The group began eating the picnic that Lita had set up for them. After they had finished eating they had all got up to look around the beautiful area.

As mina made her way around the edge of the lake she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find out who was following her and was surprised to see kunzite.

" Hello kunzite, care to join me for a walk?" mina asked as she stopped allowing him to catch up.

" Would love to lady Mina." She smiled as she began walking again. The pair walked in silence before mina stopped and sat by the lake. Kunzite followed suit.

" Mina, I was just wondering about the ball. I wish to know if you would be my date," he asked looking at the beautiful golden haired girl. She turned to him and smiled.

" I would love to Kunzite." He smiled.

Lita had walked off to give a treat to her horse Lightening. As she was stroking her horses' nose she turned to find nephrite behind her.

" He is quite a beautiful horse you have," he commented as he walked up and stood beside her. She smiled.

" Thank you, his name is Lightening." Nephrite smiled.

" Yes suits him quite well seeing as he is a fast horse," he laughed. He stroked along the horses back.

" Lita, I have a question I would like to ask you," he stated as he made his way round to her. She looked at him expectantly.

" Would you care to be my date for the ball?" she looked at him and smiled.

" I would love to nephrite."

Ami had gone straight to the waters edge and sat with her feet dangling in the water. Zoicite walked up and stood beside her.

" May I join you?" he asked. Ami looked up and smiled.

" Of course." The pair sat in silence as Ami kicked her feet gently in the water.

" Are you looking forward to the ball?" Zoicite asked quietly. Ami sighed.

" No not really. I would much prefer a good book," she replied smiling. He laughed.

" As would I. well then Ami it would greatly honor me if you would accompany me to the ball," he said turning towards the blue haired genius. She looked up and smiled.

" Well as long as it's with someone I can hold an intelligent conversation with, I would be honored to accompany you," she replied smiling.

Serena had gone to find her horse, and Raye had walked with her.

" Serena, you are ok with me handing you the throne aren't you?" Raye asked with a worried frown marring her face. They reached Guardian and Serena turned and smiled at her sister.

" Yes Raye I am. I know your reasoning behind it and I guess I am just nervous. I don't want to fail," Serena replied softly stroking the horses' nose. Raye hugged her and they smiled at each other as she pulled away. Serena noticed jadeite walking up behind them.

" You have a visitor," she whispered in her sisters ears as she giggled and walked away, leaving jadeite with Raye.

Serena went in search of Shadow. She hadn't seen him grazing with the other horses. She found him just at the edge of the forest. Its seems he was also timid with other horses. She felt sorry for him as she called out softly to him, and he slowly walked towards her.

" Why are you hiding yourself in here shadow?" she asked the animal softly as he stopped in front of her and she began gently patting his nose.

Guardian had seen her and began making his way towards her. Shadow seeing the movement began backing away. Serena turned to notice guardian behind her and reached to pat his nose. She had her hands held up towards both of the horses. Shadow watched as Guardian edge closer to her. Serena turned to wards shadow.

" Its ok shadow he won't hurt you," she said soothingly, as she let her hand drop from guardians' nose. He walked up and stood beside her as she continued stroking Shadow. Eventually Shadow made his way forwards and sniffed at Guardian. Serena stepped away letting the pair bond.

" Well you certainly have a flair for bringing people together," a voice said from behind her. Startled she spun around.

" Darien," she gasped, and he smiled. This girl was having a huge effect on him.

" Sorry Serena I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled slightly, shaking her head.

" No that's ok just wasn't expecting it that's all. What brings you here?" she asked. He shrugged.

" I was actually looking for shadow and couldn't find him but then I noticed you were here and he was with you." Serena laughed.

" Yes he was hiding in the forest, a little too timid to mix with the other horses," she said smiling back at the horses, who were now eating the grass.

**Well I think I will leave it there…!!! Review and let me know what you think…!! I'm sorry if half way through this chapter the characters or story seem to have gone off track a little but I started this chapter ages ago and only just started writing it again…**

**Cheers angel =]**


End file.
